


Lemon and honey tea

by butterymlk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, POV Dave Strider, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Dave Strider, i mean it's not even implied but it's important for me that you know that, just a heads up that dave's trauma is mentioned, like really disgustingly in love im tellin you, no beta we die like men, under 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterymlk/pseuds/butterymlk
Summary: "You love him when he’s wearing his shittiest clothes, he has deep bags under his eyes and he’s hunched over on the couch. And it makes you smile."
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Lemon and honey tea

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really much plot, they're just being cute.

You’re sitting in the kitchen, the sound of boiling water effectively jamming the pleasant music coming from the living room. You throw a tea bag into your favourite mug. After a second thought you take out another mug, Karkat’s favourite - print showing tiny crabs with different facial expressions. You pour hot water into the mugs, having to move your head back so the steam from them won’t cover your shades. Consumed by the process, you haven’t even noticed when Karkat sneaked into the room and leaned on the doorframe. He coughs theatrically and you jump into the air like a rubber ball, your instincts kicking in with unpleasant memories 

“Holy shit dude, stop sneaking on me like that” you exclaim, startled by his presence but calmer at the sight of a familiar face. Karkat walks up to the counter where you’re already back to making your magnificent lemon and honey tea. He inhales the scent of citrus and honey that is heavily hanging in the room and he leans his head on your shoulder. He can barely reach that high _and it makes you smile_.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he says almost inaudibly. Apologizing still comes quite hard for him, opposite to your almost constant ‘sorry’s thrown at every inconvenience you think you might’ve caused. He put his hands around your waist and you lean into his embrace. 

It’s still fascinating to you how you never flinch at Karkat’s touch anymore. Those little acts of intimacy kept making you more and more comfortable, proving how close you two have gotten over the years. You know he’s much more comfortable touch and affection wise with you than he’s ever been with anyone. _And it makes you smile_.

“It’s alright, babe, I know you didn’t” you turn your head around to place a kiss on Karkat’s cheek. “I’ll take the drinks, you take the snacks?” you ask but don’t wait for an answer before wiggling out of his arms, lifting the mugs and heading to the living room. 

You plop onto the couch, previously setting beverages on the coffee table. You look at Karkat walking lazily out of the kitchen and into the warmly lit room, a pack of biscuits in his hand. “I’m never letting you choose snacks again” he sighs jokingly. He’s wearing an old, worn out t-shirt along with some sporty knee shorts he must’ve found in your closet. Karkat sits next to you and you grab his hand and entangle your fingers together. How is his skin so soft, you think, it surely isn’t just a troll thing. It’s probably just Karkat watching way too many teenage dramas with girls overusing hand creams and chapsticks and copying their strange addictions unknowingly. 

“Give me my hand back, how am I supposed to get snacks and tea, moron?” Karkat slips his hand from yours and you reach for his cup and hand it to him. You tuck him in a blanket as he takes a sip and hisses. “Hot” he whispers more to himself than to you. 

You look at Karkat; his hair is sticking in directions you didn’t know were possible, his face highlighted by the warm light. His legs are crunched up to his chest, one hand sticking out from under the blanket and holding the steaming hot mug, he’s blowing gently to make it cooler. It’s moments like those you realize how much you’re really in love with him. You’ve been together for years now, growing used to each other. You don’t go crazy highschool level gay over him anymore but it doesn’t matter. You love him in those small moments of domestic vulnerability, in the moments you know he wouldn’t share with anyone else. You feel invited to his world, the moments more intimate than sex could ever be. You love him when he’s wearing his shittiest clothes, has deep bags under his eyes and he’s hunched over on the couch. _And it makes you smile_.

You lean over to Karkat and kiss him on the lips. You place a hand on the mug he’s holding so he doesn’t spill it. “And what was this about?” he chuckles after you part. He reaches to the table and sets his beverage down, putting his now free hand on your neck. 

“Nothing” he takes your shades off and for once, you don’t protest, not with him. “I guess I just love you like, a lot y’know” he hides his face in his collar but you can hear him whisper the same back. He connects your lips again and you can taste the sweetness of honey while you kiss and you smile against his lips. 

“Goddamn lemon and honey.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Strider,” he laughs softly, his eyes still closed.

“ _You_ taste like lemon and honey and _I’m_ a genius” you think about the brilliant brew you served earlier. You tuck a rebel strand of hair behind his ear, placing a kiss on his forehead, inhaling the smell of his shampoo.

“So are we watching that cheesy movie of yours or nah?” You ask quietly as if any louder sound might cause an avalanche. But after a few seconds you’re both laughing and screaming while you shuffle under his blanket and he complains about your cold feet and you tell him to make more space for you. _And it makes you smile._

  
  
  



End file.
